


Desperate Dreaming Death [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: rite of reprisal [podfic] [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Hallucinations, Illusions, M/M, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wilde goes to take revenge on the people who cursed him during the Damascus arc, and he asks Zolf to come along as backup.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: rite of reprisal [podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Desperate Dreaming Death [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperate Dreaming Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771546) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Desperate%20Dreaming%20Death.mp3) | **Size:** 2.52MB | **Duration:** 3:27min

  
---|---


End file.
